Glenn's Heart
by Relena Carter
Summary: This is a new Idea. It's about Relena and Heero son, and Duo and Hilde's daughter.
1. Default Chapter Title

Prologue  


  
I don't have a title! This is an idea that I came up with when I was in my room grounded!   
Hilde and Duo have a daughter named Glenn who is 18 and lives on her own. Here is a profile of Glenn:  
  
Glenn: Age: 18  
Sex; Female Birthday: March 18  
Profile: Blonde hair (Dyed) Purple eyes. 5'7,  
Thin.  
Personality: Glenn has the beauty of a goddess and loves cracking jokes. She loves getting out and meeting people. But gets straight to business when it come to jobs.  
She lives in a 1 bedroom apartment on the earth. Her parents live on Colony L 1. So she hardly sees them. Her job is an assistant at a law firm. She volunteers at a hospital cheering up kids. Little does Glenn know that when she was born someone ejected her with special blood, of a late late, angel.  
  
Relena and Heero have a son named Hunter who is 20 years old, here is a profile of Hunter:  
  
Hunter: Age:20 Sex:Male Birthday: June 7  
Profile: Hunter is an exact replica of Heero. Brown hair Blue eyes, 6'2  
Personality: Hunter is very serious, does smile a lot and loves video games, He has the same glare as his father. He listens to his mother a lot on peace but his dad when it comes to fighting. He lives in the PeaceCraft mansion with his mother and father. His job is working with the preventers.   
Mostly this takes place at Glenn's view. Here's the prologue.  
Prologue:  
"Aw! Come on!! Let's go People!" Glenn Maxwell yelled out of her car. "I don't have all day! The happines of 4 kids lies on my hands!" 'Gosh I hate Traffic!' Glenn thought to herself, 'Why did I go for the 1st hour ship? I could have gotten off at 6:00 PM instead of 5:00 PM'  
~Ring!~  
Glenn picked up her cell phone and said, "Hello?"  
"Hey, Miss Maxwell" It was the lady at the hospital, "We are going to give this afternoon off, you need it!"  
"Oh okay, Tell Jessie, Michael, Danielle and Justin hello! Bye!" Glenn said while hanging up. She took the backroads to her apartment. When she pulled into the parking lot she noticed a lot of police were here. 'Great! Did Joe do it again?' Glenn thought while running to her front door. She walked and sat down her keys. THERE WAS A GUY ON HER COUCH! A PRETTY CUTE GUY TOO!   
Glenn went back out side and said loud enough for the guy to hear, " 4660, Hmm right apartment,"She walked back in and sat on the chair across from him, "Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?"she asked**  
**"My name is Hunter Yuy, and my parents are here with yours, You must be Glenn" He replied coolly.  
  
Okay, Should I continue, Don't Tell me the story has holes. If you have a question Email me. I just thought up the Title, " Glenn's Heart." I know it does n't make sense it will later. Email me at : KMHaywood@aol.com If you have questions thanks! Relena Carter


	2. Default Chapter Title

Glenn's Heart chapter 1  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?"she asked  
"My name is Hunter Yuy, and my parents are here with yours, You must be Glenn" He replied coolly.  
'Whoa!! He means as Hunter Yuy, the son of Prince and Princess Yuy of the Sanc Kingdom? Wow!'Glenn thought  
"Ya I am, How'd ya know and what are my parents doing here and your parents and you?" Glenn said while trying to open her door only to find it to be locked.   
" What happened was," Hunter started, while leaning back in the couch, " My parents and I were reading some files on thier old friends, your parents, when they read about you, and something which I can't metion, and a new enemy after you and your family and mine. We called your parents and we picked them up and arrived here by jet, They went in there to talk with out me and they have been in there ever since." He said while finishing.  
"Gosh! This is driving me crazy! What are they doing in there, planning my future which by the way they did that and I stopped them. I am going in there." She said while pulling out a key.  
She opened the door. They were packing up her stuff.  
"What The hey!" She shouted, " Mom get out of there! That's my diary" She ran over and grabbed her diary out of her mother's hand.  
"Glenn Elizabeth! You never told me you got Raped!" Her mother said while looking at her angrily.  
"I didn't mom! It was April Fools Day! Sheesh!" She replied rather embarrased, because Hunter had heard that.  
"Oh Sorry," Her mother said while hugging her.  
"Hey Dad!" She said while hugging her father, "What's ya doing here?"  
"We wanted to see if you were pregnant or something!" Duo jokingly. ( I am going to use Her dad's name Duo for a little while, And hilde.)  
"Oh This Is Relena And Heero Yuy, Also known as Princess and Prince! There Hilde I introduced them can we go get something to eat!" Duo said, after about 3 seconds he said "OW!!! HILDE EVEN AFTER 20 YEARS THAT STILL HURTS!!"  
"Yes we can go get something to eat!"  
~~~~~~~~~11:30 pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Glenn couldn't sleep not after what her parents, Mr and Mrs Yuy and Hunter had told her. She couldn't believe that her parents had kept that from her so long. Heck she couldn't believe that she was some sort of angel, with some powers at battling. But hey, It could happen and it did!  
She remember the whole dinner and after. They had told her that when she was 2 she had to go to the hospital because she had flung herself down the stairs when her head was pouding, When she arrived they took her blood test and told her parents that she had powers which involved battling and if she didn't get into Fighting things such as Karate and rage fighters than she would be expeirencing these head aches for the rest of her life.   
They got her into every thing imaginable. She joined the preventers at 16 and quit a couple of monthes ago she quit, but was still into karate. Funny thing though Hunter was in the preventers too, she didn't know that. She liked Hunter even though he hardly said anything but Yes and no.   
They told her she was in danger, the new enemy's name was, Heletto, They wanted to kill her and take all the blood she had and put it into soldiers so they could top thier class. Her parents and Hunter's parents wanted her to join the Preventers again and go under cover with some people named Sally and Wufei who were married for about 5 years.   
She went to bed that night thinking about it, she had accepted, but later learned Hunter would be joining her. Hunter was bunking with her in the living room. The couch turned into a bed. Her parents totally trusted Hunter with her life,"After all," They had said, "His father had saved Relena many times" her parents were arriving the next day with her new name and files, Hunter also had a new name.   
'Well, today wasn't that bad! Heck! I got a cute guy in the living room!' Glenn thought while yawning, 'good night'  
  
  
Wow! I wrote alot! I hope you enjoyed it! Email me if you have questions or comments, KMHaywood@aol.com, thanks! Relena Carter


	3. Default Chapter Title

'Well, today wasn't that bad! Heck! I got a cute guy in the living room!' Glenn thought while yawning, 'good night'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**the next morning around 8:oo am~~  
"Yo Glenn! Get up!!" A man yelled in her ear.  
Glenn's moral instinct kicked in and she flipped the guy over and held his wrist down, but than found out it was Hunter.  
"Whoa, Whoa Whoa!" Duo said walking in," What's going on here! OH!! Awwww!!!!! You guys like each other!"  
Glenn realized her mistake and said sorry to Hunter while blushing. Than threw a pillow at her dad.  
"GET OUT NOTHING HAPPENED!" She shouted  
"Hmm, your aim isn't bad either! I still say you should of became a baseball player!" Duo said walking out.  
Glenn stood up and went to the bathroom and changed, When she came out her bed was fully made.  
She walked out to the living room and every thing was nice, 'What happened?'  
She went to the kitchen and there was Her Mom, dad, Hunter's parents and a man.   
"Good morning every one!" Hilde said sitting down and grabbing a fork. Her father was al ready eating.  
" Glenn, Hunter, My name is Howard." The dude said,"You are to call your parents by thier first name now. Glenn your new name is GEM, Because your real name is Glenn Elizabeth Maxwell. Hunter your new name is, Kyler dunno why but they just decided to name you that. You are now part of the preventers, The life you have now is history. Right now you no longer exist. You are to visit with each other in a locked room getting to know each other and......"  
"I think they know each other enough!" Duo said while grinning wickedly.  
"What!?" Hilde said.  
"Oh It's just.."  
" SHUT THE HELL UP MAXWELL!!!" Glenn said.  
"Hey!!! Dont' speak to me like that young lady! I am your father! And you sound like Wufei." Duo said firmly  
"NO YOUR NOT! I COULD PUNCH YOU AND NOT GET IN TROUBLE!!"  
"Uhh.."  
Every one at the table burst out laughing, except Glenn and Duo.  
**_I don't own gundam wing!!! I love this story so please no flames! :) Sorry so short, but time is not on my hands right now. My life is toooo Hectic._


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:" Don't own it. Kay?! :) lol**  
  
'Well, today wasn't that bad! Heck! I got a cute guy in the living room!' Glenn thought while yawning, 'good night'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**the next morning around 8:oo am~~  
"Yo Glenn! Get up!!" A man yelled in her ear.  
Glenn's moral instinct kicked in and she flipped the guy over and held his wrist down, but than found out it was Hunter.  
"Whoa, Whoa Whoa!" Duo said walking in," What's going on here! OH!! Awwww!!!!! You guys like each other!"  
Glenn realized her mistake and said sorry to Hunter while blushing. Than threw a pillow at her dad.  
"GET OUT NOTHING HAPPENED!" She shouted  
"Hmm, your aim isn't bad either! I still say you should of became a baseball player!" Duo said walking out.  
Glenn stood up and went to the bathroom and changed, When she came out her bed was fully made.  
She walked out to the living room and every thing was nice, 'What happened?'  
She went to the kitchen and there was Her Mom, dad, Hunter's parents and a man.   
"Good morning every one!" Hilde said sitting down and grabbing a fork. Her father was al ready eating.  
" Glenn, Hunter, My name is Howard." The dude said,"You are to call your parents by thier first name now. Glenn your new name is GEM, Because your real name is Glenn Elizabeth Maxwell. Hunter your new name is, Kyler dunno why but they just decided to name you that. You are now part of the preventers, The life you have now is history. Right now you no longer exist. You are to visit with each other in a locked room getting to know each other and......"  
"I think they know each other enough!" Duo said while grinning wickedly.  
"What!?" Hilde said.  
"Oh It's just.."  
" SHUT THE HELL UP MAXWELL!!!" Glenn said.  
"Hey!!! Dont' speak to me like that young lady! I am your father! And you sound like Wufei." Duo said firmly  
"NO YOUR NOT! I COULD PUNCH YOU AND NOT GET IN TROUBLE!!"  
"Uhh.."  
Every one at the table burst out laughing, except Glenn and Duo.  
**_I don't own gundam wing!!! I love this story so please no flames! :) Sorry so short, but time is not on my hands right now. My life is toooo Hectic.  
_


End file.
